


It’s a Normal Reaction Okay!

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Derek stumbling up to Jennifer's car in S03E05, he stumbles up to Stiles' Jeep. How would Stiles react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Normal Reaction Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired from this cute fanart comic](http://onelastwaltz.tumblr.com/post/54589300199/yshimteeelog-tws3ep5-derek-stiles)

"Stiles?" That sounds like Scott. "Stiles!" Like he’s talking through water or maybe Stiles is under water and Scott isn’t. Except that everything’s dark so he can’t be underwater. Plus, totally not wet or anything (actually he feels really comfy!)

 

Or maybe Stiles has ear muffs on even though it’s only September but that can’t be right because his ears don’t feel too hot or too cold. “Wake up already!” Scott yells and huh, it sounds a lot louder this time!

 

There’s a sharp sting to his cheek that jerks Stiles out of the pleasant dreamy state that he’d been in. Jack knifing up, his head cracks soundly against Scott and they both go down with a agonized yell. “The  _hell!_ Dude! What was that for?!” Stiles exclaimes, fingers already poking the bump growing on his forehead, “Ow! Shit, that hurt!”

 

His hands rub his cheek and his head at the same time, which probably makes his angry glare seem less angry than it ought be. But Scott is too busy rubbing his own head while muttering that Stiles has a hard head (like Scott is one to talk psh) so Stiles looks around. 

 

It takes him precisely 1.10 seconds to realize that he’s in Derek’s loft, lying on his surprisingly comfortable blue couch and that Derek’s glaring at them both. “You’re alive!” Stiles exclaims, feeling more than a tiny bit relieved that the older man wasn’t dead. You’d think given how many near death experiences that the man’s had, he was a werecat instead of a werewolf. Not that Stiles would ever share that thought with Derek Hale. He liked his organs inside of him, thank you very damned much.

 

For some reason, Derek just glares harder at him. It’s like the visual equivalent of someone pouring a bucket of cold water over his good mood. Or something. “Your face is gonna get stuck like that one of these days.” Stiles grumps, pushing himself up into a seated position. He gives Scott one last baleful look before looking around some more for Cora or any other company that might be hanging around. 

 

He can’t make out anyone else so Stiles assumes that its just them. But how the hell had he gotten from the school to… “You!” Stiles yells, pointing a finger at Derek as he shoots up to his feet. “You came to the school! You were bleeding like crazy!” 

 

Stiles doesn’t know why it took him this long to remember what had happened but remember it now he does. He had been waiting in the school parking lot, fingers tapping against his steering wheel as he debated between texting Scott to hurry up or to call him. Next thing he knew, there was Derek slapping his bloody palm against his window and… and…

 

He frowns, fingers rubbing his forehead as he tries to remember what happened next. “I… I don’t remember anything after you scared 5 years off my life in the parking lot.” Stiles turns to Scott, all too happy to ignore Derek’s angry glare as long as he possibly could. “What the hell happened?”

 

Scott’s lips twitch at the corners, like he’s trying not to smile. Which is confusing because what the hell is so funny about Stiles apparently loosing time?! Nothing at all! “You uumm….” Stiles was ready to shake his best friend when he raised a hand to cover his mouth, shoulders shaking slightly before he collected himself and began again. “You kinda passed out in your car.” 

 

That makes Stiles stare, stare long and hard at his best friend. “Say what?”

 

There’s that damned twitch again and Derek’s glaring so hard that Stiles feel bad for the shirt on his back. Is it his imagination or does it feel hot? Its not possible for Derek to have developed laser vision right? So he totally can’t zap him or burn him right now through the sheer intensity of his glare? Scott nods at Derek as he sits down on the sofa, “I was coming outside when I saw Derek walking up to the Jeep. I heard him say your name and you just…”

 

"You squeaked and passed out." Derek ground out, as though he was spitting out wolfsbane instead of words. 

 

Stiles immediately splutters. “I did  _not!_ " (First name retracted due to various reasons) ‘Stiles’ Stilinski does  _not_ squeak, not  _ever_.

 

There’s a choked off noise from behind him, one that Stiles knows all too well because he’s heard Scott trying to stifle his laughter enough times. “Yeah, you kinda did.”

 

With a huff, Stiles crosses his arms and hopes that the heat he feels rising up his cheeks is just his paranoia and not an actual blush. “Shut up! You’d pass out too if someone jumped up next to your window looking 2 seconds away from  _dying_.” 

 

That makes Scott let out a weird hiccuping laugh and Derek’s eyebrows twitch dangerously. Whatever, Stiles doesn’t have anything to be ashamed off. It’s a natural and normal reaction to pass out when faced with that much blood and wounds okay? “Oh shut up already!” He hisses, turning back to kick Scott’s legs childishly. Scott only laughs harder into the sofa arm.


End file.
